Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Sinder3lla
Summary: Chad and Sonny


Sonny was sitting in her and Tawni's dressing room listening to her Jesse McCartney CD on the stereo while reading the newest issue of Tween Weekly when she came across an article it was an interview Chad had done last week when she began reading it she saw where they had asked him about her and how they got along with each other after reading Chad's answer she threw down the article stormed out of her dressing room and to the Mackenzie Falls set to give Chad a piece of her mind. "How dare Chad tell Tween Weekly that I'm in love with him?" Sonny thought to herself.

"CHAD!" Sonny yelled, As she got closer to the Mackenzie Falls set. She was about to storm into Chad's dressing room when she heard the T.V. on inside, Now normally she wouldn't care about interrupting him while watching T.V. but it was the show that he was watching that made her stop from going in "Is he watching Barney?!" Sonny thought to herself. Sonny peeked through a crack in the door just to make sure she was right and sure enough, There was T.V.'S Chad Dylan Cooper sitting in front of his T.V. watching Barney she held in her laughter as best she could as she grabbed her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and started video taping Chad watching Barney through the crack in the door "I can so use this to get back at him for all the lies he tells Tween Weekly about me, Oh revenge is so sweet." Sonny thought to herself while video taping Chad.

Just as she had got done video taping Chad and was putting her cell phone back in her pocket it started ringing she tried to turn it off before Chad heard but it was too late Chad opened the door and saw her standing there trying to turn off her cell phone. "Sonny what are you doing here?". "Well I came here to ask what the hell is wrong with you?, I mean don't you have anything better to do then to make up lies about me to Tween Weekly?" Sonny said angrily. "What lies Sonny?" Chad said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean what lies, Telling them I'm in love with you and that I kissed you are all lies I've never kissed you and I'm not in love with you.". "But you want to kiss me." Chad said stepping closer to Sonny making her blush slightly making Chad smile. "Listen very carefully Chad I do not want to kiss you, But if you don't stop telling Tween Weekly lies about me I'm going to have to send them a video of Hollywood's so called bad boy watching Barney.". "You wouldn't." Chad said. "Oh I would." Sonny said laughing running away from Chad who was now chasing her through the halls trying to get her cell phone away from her so he could delete the video.

He chased her through the prop house and and just about caught her till she escaped and ran into her dressing room slamming the door behind her.". Phew I finally got away" she said to herself out of breath, All of a sudden she heard someone turning the door knob she quickly hid behind the red curtain. Chad came into the room he looked all over until he saw her feet behind the curtain he pulled back the curtain and tried to grab her cell phone out of her hands but wasn't quick enough she ran to the door and was just about to run away when Chad grabbed her hand off the door knob. "Give me the cell phone Munroe.". "No way.". All of a sudden, Chad started tickling Sonny she collapsed on the floor and Chad fell in on top of her continuing to tickle her neither of them noticing that Jesse McCartney's song Why Don't You Kiss Her was playing on the stereo. "No stop…..Please no…..No I…I..I'm…I'm ticklish." Sonny said almost out of breath from laughing so hard "Chad Please stop…stop…I…I…I Can't breathe. Chad stopped tickling her and they both blushed realizing the awkward position they we're in Sonny was on her back laying in the floor with her hands on Chad's chest clutching his shirt and Chad was over her waist sitting on his knees straddling her with a leg on each side of her, He had his hands on her waist where he had been tickling her and her bare stomach was showing because as he was tickling her her shirt had ridden up her stomach some exposing just the bottom part of her hot pink and black lace bra, There faces only 2 or 3 inches apart when they realized Why Don't You Kiss Her? Was playing on the stereo.

Sonny tried to get up but Chad wouldn't move. "Chad you're going to have to move so I can get up.". "Oh, I don't know Munroe I don't feel like getting up, Besides Sonny did you ever stop to think that maybe I like being this close to you." Chad whispered in her ear making Sonny blush He gently stroked her cheek with his hand as he confessed to her how he really felt and how much he was in love with her. Chad looked into those big brown eyes he loved so much and gently kissed her lips at first Sonny was in shock but eventually started kissing him back as Chad's tounge gently grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth which she happily gave to him as he continued to sweetly French kiss her, His tounge intertwining with hers playfully as they reluctantly pulled away from the kiss for air Sonny couldn't help but smile really big. Chad got up and then helped Sonny up off the floor when he did she gave him a huge hug and said "Chad I love you too.". "Will you be my girlfriend then?". Sonny couldn't help but smile really big as she gently kissed him and said "Of course".

Chad held her hand as they walked together to Lunch and even though they got a bunch of funny looks on the way surprisingly nobody looked upset everybody looked almost happy that it finally happened.


End file.
